Software applications are accessed using a variety of devices and computing platforms. Users execute software applications, in some examples, on personal computers, laptop computers, server computers connected to client computers, mobile phones, smart phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), personal navigation assistants (PNAs), media players, and gaming platforms. One or more individual devices may be capable of communicating with each other. Intra-device communication can be achieved using both wired (e.g., serial cable, FireWire, Universal Serial Bus (USB), docking terminal) and wireless (e.g., Bluetooth, Wi-Fi, infrared (IR), radio frequency (RF)) communication standards.
A user may execute the same or similar software application from a variety of computing devices. For example, a user may have an e-mail application installed on a desktop computer at work, a laptop computer at home, and a PDA for use during transit.